


Crème brûlée

by udazken



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/udazken/pseuds/udazken
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark





	Crème brûlée

时间仿佛在霎那之间被拉长了，手中的尘埃一点点飘散，与遍地的尘土相融。先前打斗时扬起的飞沙走石下落，最后的声音变淡、变得遥不可闻，归回一片死寂。他眼中只剩下星空中闪耀着的光点，从视网膜入侵他的神海，再彻底熄灭。神识离去前的那一瞬间，他感受到自己被什么坚硬的物体托着走，摇摇晃晃的，并不平稳。

死神的专车还没我的法拉利舒服。他有些自嘲地想着，随即念头又变得豁达。随他去了，再舒服了又怎么样，也只是短暂的。他累了，这样的结局也还不错。意识彻底消散之前，他仿佛看到了一个熟悉的身影伫立在远处，背对着他看不真切。

他是被海水的咸涩呛醒的，起初他以为他站在一座岛上，可是脚下感受不到任何实体的触感。他尝试着摆动了一下双腿，惊愕地发现他们是被海水包围的，唯一的阻力只来自于水本身。可他却毫不费力的漂浮着，甚至能像在陆地上那样不受阻碍地行走，或者更确切的说是向前游。

这不符合常理。可…什么是常理？怎么才叫符合常理？脑中千万种思绪翻腾，他却无法理出一个所以然来，就像是一团由迷雾构成的屏障阻挡了他的去路，把他挡在了自己的思海之外。

“你至少告诉我我是谁，又会什么会在这个地方的啊。”他不抱希望地对自己的脑子敲了几下，毫无意外没有得到任何反馈。

头顶的阳光不算炙热，他泡在海里就像是在一个大型的温泉池里躺着休息，就连皮肤都没有被泡起皱。这时他才有兴趣打量了一下四周，放眼望去四面都是衍生至天际线的海面，别说岛屿，连鱼都不见得有几条。

“很好，我是不是应该闭上眼睡一觉，然后再做定论？”他对着空中叫了一句，音波很快被海风吞噬，连个回音都没留给他。行，那就睡吧。

可能是他刚闭眼，也有可能是已经睡了两三天——在这种情况下聊时间终归不是什么很明智的事情——他感到有什么东西拍了拍他的腰部。是一块桨，和一艘小木船。船头上站着的人全身裹在黑色的袍子里，或许是他的眼神不太好，在光线的折射之下，那衣袍的一角被扯出了一个诡异的弧度，就像是要和整体分离一样。

“您或许会想要登船。”

黑衣人开口了，整个脸部也藏匿在黑影里，什么都看不到。只有一口优美的伦敦腔英语占据着他的耳朵。他也没客气，抓着船桨爬上船，对着黑衣人道了声谢。

“所以，你是谁？我们在哪里？我们现在要去哪里？”

也没看对方在划动船桨这个动作上用多少力气，但是船就是在匀速向前飘着。黑衣人似乎在沉思，许久之后才回答道：“我在这里，因为您在这里。我们去哪里这个问题需要您来决定。我负责掌舵。”

“我如果不做决定会怎么样？”明明是很诡异的对话，他却没什么太大困惑就继续接了上去。似乎这场对话曾经进行过，不是在这种环境之下，也不是这么直白的语句，但的确是感觉似曾相识。

“我们会继续这样前行。”

“不会感到压抑和无聊吗？”

“这得看您。”

他笑了，伸手整理了一下自己乱糟糟的头发。虽然是刚从海里捞出来的状态，但还是干燥得宛如是刚接受了电吹风的爱抚。

“那就找一个有人的地方吧，我有幽闭恐惧症。”

海平面在他话音落下之际开始翻腾，空中的太阳不知何时隐遁到了乌云层中，风浪加剧，咆哮着朝他们袭来。黑衣人还是像之前那般平静地撑着船桨，应声说：“好的，如您所愿。”

船突然提速了，风浪几乎已经是要将船身淹没，黑衣人却总能在极限的角度里规避掉那些海水。不久后他眼前出现了一片土地，只是笼罩在平地上方的云层看起来不比自己头上的那片要好多少，甚至于比他更为漆黑，隐约还能看到闪光窜过。

“那里的天气可不怎么样啊。”他对着黑衣人抱怨了一句。

“可是那里有人。”

还真没法反驳这句。他撇撇嘴，扶着船舷起身。“你和我一起？”

“我会的。”黑衣人回答道，可却没有半分想要起立的样子，仅仅是把船给停靠在了岸边，随即恢复了他那不变的持桨的姿势，等他离船。

“那…谢谢了。”这一切事情都很诡异，不差这一个人。所以他也只是道了声谢，爬出船。在双脚踏上地面的时候，他的身体就好像被重击了一拳，意识变得模糊，还没等他来的及反应，眼前便一片漆黑。

“统帅！统帅您还好吗！”

耳边的声音震得他耳膜传来剧烈的痛感，下意识地把头偏开了一点想要躲避这个噪音来源。

“统帅醒了！”

声音变得更响了，比起之前的焦虑，这次明显愉悦了许多。在发现他偏头都无法减轻他所接收到的分贝时，他还是挣扎着睁开了眼睛，刚好看到一个黑衣人把先前凑在他身边的一位身材雄壮又满身铠甲的将士给推开。

“您醒了。”

黑衣人转过身，直视他。他发现这回这个人的的脸部不再是完全模糊不清了，一对碧蓝色的眼眸清晰可见，温和地注视着他。

脑中的迷雾似乎散开了一个口子，“我是Tony Stark。”他没头没脑的来了这么一句。

“我知道。”对方一如既往地认真回应道，伸手把他扶起来。“您还是这一片将士们的统帅，正在和敌军对峙的战场上。”  
Tony皱了皱眉头，他并不是这个意思。他不知道这一切代表着什么，之前所有设定都在违反物理常识的海洋、这个不知道从何来或者是什么人的黑衣人、又或者现在像是游戏通关之后进入下一个关卡的画面切换。而Tony Stark这个身份属于他自己，不是这个异类的世界背景的一部分。他迫切要眼前的黑衣人知道这一点，又不明白为什么自己会有这个愿望。

“我知道，您是Tony Stark。但是我在告诉您，您在这里还是一些别的。”

游戏引导。

可能是之前想到了游戏通关，这会脑子里不知怎么就冒出来这个单词，又觉得好像还是哪里对不上。  
“引导是对的。游戏…您如果想要这么理解也可以。”黑衣人仿佛看得出Tony脑子里在想什么，安抚性朝他笑了笑。

“你的话比之前多了，是我的错觉吗？”Tony没有在这个话题上过多纠缠，想了想抛出另一个问题。黑衣人没有回答他，就好像压根什么都没听见一样，拉来了一匹马，为他扶正马蹬，摆出一个“请”的动作。

Tony挑起一边眉毛，玩味地看了他一眼，干净利落翻身上马。马头猝不及防被黑衣人拉转了一百八十度，映入眼帘的是一片钢筋迷糊的人繁华闹市，似乎触手可及，策马上前几步之后发现这画面宛如海市蜃楼，他进，画便不断朝后退。

“您再看身后。”

这次看到的景象是他本来正对着的场景，视线所落之处尽是焦土和残尸，看不见一丝半点色彩，只有已经干涸了的血液透出几分灰褐。不远处的嘶吼不似来自人类，由远至近，再过片刻便能抵达。他眼尖地发现离他不远处的战场边缘还屹立着一座小村落，烟雾缭绕，分不清是烽烟还是迷雾。

“这是…？”他心底下已经有了定论，嘴角勾起一抹似胜券在握又似嘲讽的笑容，但还是朝着黑衣人发问道。

“一个选择，Sir。”

Tony没有过于意外，几乎都没有怎么考虑便指挥军队集体压上，自己拨了一小队人马朝村子奔袭而去。黑衣人不知道从哪里也找出了一匹马，毫不费力跟上他的速度，稳稳当当地策马奔跑在他身侧。

“你好像不意外。”

“嗯。”

村子已经近乎沦陷，不时能看到妇孺孩童从正在崩塌的房屋中匆忙逃出。他一剑挑飞一个拿爪子对准他们的他叫不上名字的生物，转眼发现自己已经深陷包围圈。

“喂，这一关难道不是和之前一样做完决定就能出去的吗？”Tony费力击退三只怪物的围攻，冲之前黑衣人的位置抱怨道，却没在那里看到人影。背后一阵劲风袭来，他急忙反身格挡，但还是反应慢了一步。眼看着爪子就要撕上他的头颈，从一边插出一柄剑直接把爪子给切断。

“干得漂亮！”他惊魂未定地吼了一句。黑衣人执剑补上他后心处空缺，针对他之前的问题只是淡淡地回应了一句：“我不知道。”

“还要打多久…小心！”趁着他俩说话的这片刻功夫，又有两只怪物摸了上来，对准黑衣人挥过去。Tony冲上前去挡掉了其中一只，却来不及再调整角度去迎战另一只。奇妙的是，爪子拍上他胸口的时候他完全没有吃痛，眼前的景色开始消散，只有黑衣人蓝色眸子中深邃复杂的眼神清晰可见。

这次的场景切换，他姑且先这么叫着，没有再向上次那样经历一次昏迷和清醒。眼前的场景再次恢复色彩时，他胯下的马匹和身上的铠甲已经消失不见，周边荒凉的环境被一片薰衣草田地所替代，他脚下是一条小径铺满了鹅软石。路的尽头是一栋小别墅，建造的十分精致，颇有一些通话中古镇小屋的味道。他迈开步子朝前走了几步，惊起几只隐藏在薰衣草芳香中的蝴蝶，看他们在他眼前飞出一个优美的弧度，绕着他转了几圈，又消失在花群中。

脑中阻挡他读取自己记忆的屏障已经消失不见，他也不顾上去纠结为什么他明明在泰坦星上经历末日，却是为什么会出现在这种闯关游戏里。但他知道这个游戏应该已经接近尾声，如果还不是…那他怕是要和某人聊聊天了。

他想起了那个黑衣人，不禁摇头笑出声。Jarvis。伙计，你的审美观得改改了。

别墅的门虚掩着，一推就开。从里面飘出来阵阵香气让他顿了一顿，脸上浮现出一抹期待，转身关上了门。

“Sir您稍等，马上就好了。”

金发管家背对着他在厨房里忙碌，听到他进门也没有停下手中的活。他几乎是贪婪地打量着这个在他构思中出现过无数次的人，一头卷起的金发柔软贴着头，从背后看上去散发着一种不可言喻的和谐感。

“在烧什么？”

“法式炖蛋，Sir。”管家也就在这时转过身来，给他端上了一个托着玻璃碗的小碟子。金黄色的布丁在焦糖层下依稀可见，香气扑鼻。

他没急着动手，拿着勺子轻轻敲了一下焦糖表层，又把勺子给放了下来。

“Jar，不解释一下？”

“解释什么？”金发管家一脸困惑。“最好趁热吃，凉了就不好吃了。”

Tony心中有些烦躁，抓了抓头发，一股火不知道该朝哪里发。“这一切，这些…环境，海水、战场，还有…还有这里，还有你。我没有给你造过实体，你现在应该作为幻视的一部分在地球上被保护着，而不是在这里…”

“法国南部普罗旺斯。”Jarvis接了一句，被Tony挥手打断。

“无所谓了。反正不是在这里给我烧布丁。”

他说罢紧紧盯着这个曾经他最亲密的伙伴，神色复杂，最后Jarvis败下阵来。

“海，是您的童年。四处无边际无依靠，可是您才华横溢，这片海无法沉末您，您可以在其中为所欲为，可您选择了召唤一个助手，进这个世界里和人打交道。”

“所以那会的你也只有声音是清晰的。”

“您在建造我的时候我只是一个语音助手，伦敦腔。”Jarvis笑了，Tony讪讪摸了一下鼻子。

“那战场…？”

“您说您累了，不想再继续了。可是再一次让您站在一个能守护别人的高度，您依然还是会选择用尽最大的努力救下所有人，哪怕…您是否并没有看见那对被您救下的母子眼中怨恨的眼神？”

Tony耸耸肩。不就是觉得毁坏他们生活也有他的一份嘛，他习惯了。

“能救下来就好？”Jarvis适当补全他的思路。Tony点点头。

“那这里又是什么？闯关游戏里的中场休息吗？”

“这里是您内心深处的梦想。”Jarvis在这一刻笑的特别灿烂，他推开门，望着一片薰衣草田和交织飞翔的生物，打趣到：“Sir您内心深处还是很浪漫的。”

Tony也站起了身，跟随Jarvis的视线望出去，沉默了许久。“所以我内心希望的还是隐退田地里？”

“是在和平的情况下能卸下身上的铠甲。”

我还真是给自己挖了一个大坑。Tony翻了个白眼，他明白自己需要干什么了。他回屋，拿起那一碗布丁，缓慢地往嘴里塞了一口。

“Jarvis你的厨艺真不错，幻视真应该和你学学。最后一个问题，这个地方是真的存在的吗？你是…存在的吗？”

“也许会的，Sir。至于我，我一直都在。”

他再次睁眼时，看到的是星空和荒土交杂的景色，浑身上下没有一处是不疼的。战甲静静靠在身边不远处，在战斗最后时刻降落的女人在调试飞船驾驶舱的设备。

“你很厉害，我本来没想管你的，但是你的战甲把你给搬腾到了飞船里。”

Tony扯动嘴角想笑一下，疼得他整个脸部都在抽筋。

嘴里还有残留着的化不开的香草焦糖味道。

很多年后，他在马赛西部的一个小镇子上买下了一栋小屋子，靠在金发管家身上的被对方一口一口喂着甜点。“所以那会为什么会想到做法式炖蛋？”

“比较符合地域罢了。就想着给您做点甜的，但也不能一直吃甜甜圈啊。”

Jarvis很庆幸Tony这个问题是在现在问的，他已经学会了适当隐瞒一些自己的小心思。因为焦糖像您的眼眸，藏匿其中的甜蜜而优美的内心。

Fin.


End file.
